


Special Touch - Can You Blame Me?

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [18]
Category: Leedus - Fandom, Normandy - Fandom, norman reedus rpf
Genre: FF, Love, MF, MM, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen.  Norman and Andy would want to reconnect, and the women and their lives were bound to be a part of things.  Friendships, love and relationships are built over time and trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This was has been a long time coming, I had to make sure I got it right. (I hope I got it right). Musy-Norman and Holly both spun my head on this one. This is the union many of you have been waiting for. So for all my Leedus/Normandy lovers out there, this one is for you. But don’t think I left anyone out this time.

It had been a terrible day from the get go. Norman had left well before I even woke, he had to be on set before sunrise. I shut the alarm off instead of hitting snooze. I was still no good at using his espresso machine and made a mess that needed to be cleaned. My first client of the day and I arrived at the same time at the gym this morning and I ended up with two poorly placed cancelations that seemed to just screw up my whole day. Now I was sitting on the side of the road with a flat tire in the pouring rain twenty minutes from home. 

“Road service is on the way Norman, don’t worry about it.” That’s the same thing I told him an hour ago when he said he would take the jeep and come and get me and I told him to stay home and make dinner. 

I could hear him walking around the house. “I’m on my way.” Then he mumble, “Oven off, boots on, keys, keys, where the fuck are my keys.”

I was exasperated, “By the coffee pot.” He had taken the bike to work today, his jeep keys were still by the coffee make I was sure. “But really, I called again, someone is coming.” 

“Francis. Francis. Espresso. Machine.” He knew if he corrected my disrespect of his machine it would make me laugh. He had a special relationship with that contraption and I just couldn’t seem to come between them. 

“Yes, fine, your precious machine. Now quit worrying about me” It suddenly got loud where he was, “You’re outside in the rain, you’re getting in the jeep. Really, don’t come out in this weather Norman.” I heard the jeep start up.

“What?? Holly?? I can’t hear you.” He was fucking with me. “I have to hang up, I’m driving. I’ll be there soon.” As if he wouldn’t just put the call on speaker phone and talk to me the whole way there. 

At least I knew he’d be paying attention to the road. “Drive careful.” I waited till my phone flashed that the call was ended. I knew he was going to do this, that’s why I hadn’t called him back during that first hour. When he finally called me I knew I’d better answer the phone or he’d worry. 

Norman pulled up from the East as the mechanic was pulling up from the West. I knew he didn’t need to come out. I grabbed my umbrella and started out of my car to talk to the driver when Norman met me at my door. “I got this.” He took the umbrella from my hand and edged me back into my truck. The mechanic was wearing a yellow slicker and they stood and talked for just a moment before Norman came back and got me, “Let’s get in the jeep while he works.” He walked me to the passenger side door then joined me from the driver’s side. “He’s putting on the donut, I’ll drive your truck back, you can drive the jeep.”

I kissed him. Not some sweet peck on the cheek, half on the lip kind of damsel in distress sort of kiss. This was a full mouth, tongue first, dirty kiss filled with lust and hunger. He gripped my damp hair and kissed me back almost pushing me to the passenger side door. When we finally came up for air he looked confused. All I replied was, “Thanks for coming out to help me.” He was always doing these little things for me, things I never really had someone to do for me before. Between the moments we had hung up and when his jeep pulled around to me, I had thought long and hard about how lucky I was to be with Norman. 

Norman was a gentleman as the day was long, holding doors and offering a hand. Going out of his way to let me know he was always thinking of me. He had sent two dozen roses to the gym the first day of my new job and had always made sure the dishwasher was full, never leaving dishes in the sink for me to clean up. It was little things that I didn’t always remember to thank him for and this moment in the pouring rain was just one more sweet thing Norman did because I belonged to him, “MINE”. It wasn’t just sexual, though that’s when the word came out the most, it was in every aspect of our relationship. 

I wanted to argue with him, if he was behind the wheel of my beat up truck with a donut tire and drove off the road in this rain storm, the show would have my head. He was a commodity they couldn’t afford to lose to chivalry. But I didn’t argue. I would drive the jeep and be grateful I had such a wonderful man in my life. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dinner was still luke-warm in the oven, he set the breakfast nook while I changed out of my work clothes. When we finally sat to dinner it was two hours later than either of us planned. He had expected to be able to go over his script tonight, but my flat tire had cost him that time. He’d be up later than planned now and I felt bad about, sleep really was a top three favorite thing for Norman, along with sex and coffee. 

“Please tell me your day went better than mine.” I didn’t want to talk about all the bumps in the road my day had encompassed. 

Norman served out the salad as I cut into the eggplant lasagna. I had prepped it yesterday so he only had to put it in the oven for tonight. “Was good, I didn’t actually get to kill anything today but I did get to be menacing.” He enjoyed that. “Oh, and I got to eye fuck Andy for a while.” His face lit up with that. They both loved pushing each other’s buttons on screen and off. 

I crunched on garlic bread that Norman wouldn’t eat, too many carbs. I think he was jealous of my bread. “Just eye fucking?” I said it with sarcasm, but I wasn’t sure it had been the right thing to say once it was out of my mouth. 

He paused, he was thinking about something and I suddenly didn’t know what would come out of his mouth. “Yeah.” He took in a mouth full of lasagna and swallowed it before he continued. “You were tired last night and I….” He put his fork down. “Yesterday we…” He rubbed at his forehead as if he were fighting a migraine. “We were bullshittin’ in his trailer between shoots and we kissed.” He looked at me and waited for me to say something.

I had this image of them together. I had seen them kiss, I knew what it looked like. We had never set up boundaries about this. Rules of what they could or couldn’t do. Did he even have to tell me about it? None of that had been discussed. Partly because I wasn’t entirely sure that Andy would have done anything again. He was in a very different relationship, he was married. He had kids living in his house and as well as commitment and structure there that we didn’t share in the same way. Norman and I had spent the last year pushing and experimenting, our boundaries were much less defined. I honestly wasn’t even sure where Andy’s wife sat in this whole thing. 

But this moment was about us. “That’s okay Norman.” I reached my hand and took his. “I know we haven’t talked about rules. Should we?” I couldn’t even imagine what the rules would be, how could I tell him that he wasn’t allowed to do something that made him happy. He was almost finished with dinner and I pulled at his hand, “Come on.” He put his napkin on the table and stood with me. I walked us into the living room and we sat on the sofa. “Tell me about it, tell me what you’re thinking.”

He looked tired but not from work, I think he was struggling with things. He and Andy had been back on set for months now, I hadn’t even asked in that time if things had been hard or weird between them. I hadn’t asked if they had done anything sexual together.

Norman fidgeted in his seat, he cracked his knuckles and picked at a spot on his black jeans that was wearing thin. “You know, I’ve just put it all aside. Haven’t really been thinking about it all.” I had guessed that he had gotten pretty good at that, putting aside his desires for Sean, hell, any other man when he wasn’t allowing his bisexual side to come to the forefront. Though I knew it was bull shit, there were moments when I could tell his thoughts were of Andy, as he sat reading script or even in bed with me. It may have been subconscious but it was there. “So we got done with a lunch, we were still dirtied up and we went to chill in his trailer for a while. I have no personal space, you know that.” I nodded my head. “So I’m all up against him, talkin’ and shit. He starts touching my hair.” Hell did Andy know what he was doing? That’s what I did sometimes when I wanted Norman to know I was ready for sex. Done watching TV? Play with his hair. Finished reading a chapter in a book, play with his hair. Horny as hell, play with his hair. “Fuck. I just looked at him and we were done.” I had my hand on his thigh. Amusingly, Norman’s confession had the same effect on both of us. He was getting hard in his jean and I was getting wet. 

I ignored the arousal. “It was good?” 

Norman pressed his lips tight and gave me his boyish nod. 

“But you only kissed?” I have to admit, this only sat fine with me because it was Andy. If he had been telling me this same story with one of his female co-stars I would have flown off the handle. “Why not more?” 

Norman traced his fingers over the back of my hand. “That was him. He stopped.” 

Andy was still married, committed to Gael. I understood why he stopped. “Gael knows what happened between you both.” He nodded. “Do you know where she stands on all of this?” Norman shrugged his shoulders. Obviously he and Andy hadn’t talked about it, or maybe Gael and Andy hadn’t hashed it out. For all I knew, she could have told him that it was never allowed to happen again.

I didn’t mean to but I sounded melancholy, “I hate that you have to go through this. I know how much he means to you.” 

Norman held my face. “Not as much as you mean to me.” 

“Not the ‘same’ as I mean to you.” I knew the intensity was equal for Norman, and for some fucked up reason that didn’t bother me.

We sat quiet for a minute then I started again. “Do you want to talk about boundaries, because I don’t want to deny you this?” I wasn’t sure what I would do if Norman ever came home and said he and Andy had screwed all afternoon, or that they needed to be together, but I knew I also wouldn’t tell him that he couldn’t have that either. 

“Think they’re already there.” He went back to that spot on his jeans. I was confused. “Don’t get me wrong, it was hot, but it was weird without you there.” I just blinked, I hadn’t thought about that at all. “He stopped us, but I think I would have done it if it had gone much longer.” 

Norman’s face got serious, “How did you handle us together in New York?”

I got up, I needed a drink. He watched me cross to the kitchen and I pulled out a bottle of scotch. I didn’t even offer him any I just poured two drinks and went back to the sofa. “It had been building, all the Skype’s from Japan, then when he was at the house with us, it was just simmering to a boil.” I took his hand. “You had given me so much there was no way I wouldn’t let you have this.”

“I didn’t give you anything. Just sex in strange places.” He was thinking about the plane ride and bar bathrooms. That ride in central park, hell Paul sitting inches from us. 

I touched his face this time. “You gave me the threesome I had always wanted. You opened me up to sex in public, which turns me on beyond belief. Norman, you made me Yours.” He had no idea what a gift that was. 

“I drag you around the world with me.” He was half finished with his drink now. I couldn’t stand his sad tone and misconceived notions. 

I got stern, “We are only going to have this conversation once. I only go where I want to go with you. I trust you, which allows us to try all the great stuff we have done. And I love you. Which means I accept you.”

Norman still wasn’t convinced. “You didn’t sign up for this. You didn’t sign up for some boyfriend who swings both ways.” 

He was right. That had never been on my radar when he first touched my leg from the massage table. “True. But you didn’t sign up for some girl whose brain is so mis-wired she’d let you see other people, fuck other people. And once I knew about your bi-side, I wanted you to have that, and to see that.” I slammed back the rest of my drink. “Neither of us signed up for this but it works for us.” 

Norman took my hand and started to play with my fingers, “You know when we were apart, I only saw that one woman, that one time.” I had called him one day when we were separated, we chatted for a while before I realized that he had a woman in his place, now our place. I had forgotten about this. I had given him permission to see other people. It killed me but I hadn’t expected him to stay celibate while I tried to make up my mind. I had assumed he had been with a few women, or at least that one a few times.

I kissed him, pushing him back onto the arm of the sofa practically climbing on him as I did it. 

Norman stopped, “Do you let me be with Andy because you worry about losing me?” His fingers were tangled in my hair.

I shook my head. “I want you to be with Andy because it makes you happy, and it turns me on. I love what he does for you, and what it makes you do to me.” I kissed him thinking about that second night Andy stayed with us in New York. How Norman fucked me hard thinking about giving Andy a blow job. The dirty words that came from it all and the way he held me tight as he moaned out that man’s name in climax. 

He held me close, “Mine. So beautiful and perfect and Mine.” We still hadn’t set up rules or boundaries but I didn’t think it needed it. “How about I clean up dinner and we go cuddle?”

I was aching for him, but if he needed to cuddle that was fine. The rain had stopped a while ago and though the sun hadn’t gone down, it was still bright out. “How about you clean up dinner, I dry off the chairs and we cuddle on the deck?”

Norman knew the intense conversation was over, “Holly, when I said cuddle, I meant with my dick in you.” He smirked.

“Oh thank god,” That what I had wanted too. “I’ll go dry off the loveseat on the deck.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman was awake and still in bed when I stirred, he was reading his latest script as he hadn’t gotten to it last night like he had planned. 

“Still alive?” I reached and put my hand on his thigh, he was so cute reading naked in bed.

He nodded, “So far.” He brushed my hair off my face.

I laughed, “As if you didn’t flip to the end of the episode and check already.” I’m guessing they would have called him before the script arrived if they had killed him off. “Read me a story?” I said it in a little kid voice.

He held the script in one hand like he was reading a book, “Once upon a time there was a dirty redneck who got to kill lots of walkers and looked bad ass doin’ in. Little did his crew know that all he really wanted was to pet his cat, make love to a beautiful woman and eat chocolate all the time. The end.” Reaching to his other side Norman petted his cat that was curled up at his hip.

I nodded in agreement. “That’s a good story.” I wanted to curl up the same way but I had a busy day. I needed to drive to the shop and get a new tire on my truck, I had a full appointment schedule, I was beginning to build a little following and I was also having lunch with my mom. 

I got out of bed and he went back to his script. The shower felt wonderful. My body was tired from the long day yesterday and the love making all night. Our “cuddling” on the deck had been followed but marathon sex in the kitchen and into the bed. 

“Hey,” Norman joined me in the bathroom a few minutes later, “Gael gets back in town this week,” She and Andy’s kids had been back in London for a few weeks visiting family. “Andy just texted, they want us to come for dinner Saturday.” 

My heart skipped a beat. I hadn’t met Gael more than a few times, and I hadn’t seen her since the guys had… well… the incident. The hot water cascaded down my back, “Oh, okay. Sure, if you want.” It felt like something we had to do, something that eventually needed to happen. 

“Good. I already told him yes.” Norman laughed, he knew he had a tendency to jump the gun, I was also sure he knew the calendar was open for the Saturday night.

The days flew by in their usual fashion of passing like ships in the night. I had eaten dinner with my parents twice this week because Norman was going to be on set late. On Friday he had invited me to a get together in Atlanta that he knew would turn into an impromptu media event, so I invited Mandy and Tom along to keep me company. That would be fun and Norman didn’t have to feel like he was leaving me alone all the time. 

We were planted in the back corner of the bar when I felt an arm slip around me and Tom’s eyes got big as he realized that the star of the famed TV show was coming to chat with us. He had gotten used to Norman the few times they had met but meeting Andy was a big deal. I turned and hugged him then introduced them all. Andy sat next to me as we all worked on beers and watched Norman swarmed by girls, many of which I was not convinced were old enough to be in the bar. 

Andy leaned in to talk in my ear but paused first, just letting his breath hover over my skin, damn he was sexy. “You look great. How’ve you been?” I had only seen Andy once since they started back to filming.

The bar was noisy and I admit, I might have been a little drunk. “I’ve been good, hear you’ve been kissin my man.” I knew it wasn’t the time or place and as soon as it came out I wanted to smack myself for saying it.

He scanned the room looking to see if anyone could have heard the comment. When he came back to my eyes he smiled, “Can you blame me?” 

I almost spit out my drink. It was not the response I had expected. “Nope. Only sorry I missed it.”

He laughed, “Gael said the same thing.” So she was in the know of all of this. 

“Is this what dinner is about tomorrow?” I had wondered if the timing of the kiss and the invite had anything to do with each other. 

Andy put his empty beer bottle on the table. “We just like your company, there is no ulterior motive, I promise.” We had been excluding the others from our conversation and Andy ended it to start talking with Tom and Mandy. Norman joined us at some point, positioning himself between me and Andy. I have no idea when Norman had stopped drinking but by the time last call came around I was a drunken mess. I wasn’t normally one for getting that way but it had happened and he thought it was hysterical. 

I don’t remember how we got from the bar to the jeep, but I knew I did it mostly in Andy’s arms after dramatically saying goodnight to Mandy and Tom. “You smell good.” My face was in his neck. 

Andy laughed at me, “You’re in for a wild night.” He was talking to Norman as he helped pile me into the passenger side and closed the door. I rolled down the window for air and he kissed me on the forehead. 

“Wild? She’s gonna be a sleep in five minutes.” Norman was right, I never could stay awake if I drank too much. 

As my eyelids got heavier I watched them talk for a minute, Norman sharing his cigarette with Andy, their hands touching as they passed it back and forth. There was something said about dinner tomorrow night and there was laughing, then Norman looked around the back ally once, leaned in kissed and Andy on the mouth, hugging him close. It was dark and secluded, and Andy risked a second kiss, this time looking at me after he did it. I smiled. I watched Andy steel the end of the cigarette as he got into his car and Norman lit another as he got into the jeep.

Norman reached across me and pulled my seatbelt into place. “Let’s get you home sleeping beauty.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sleep consumed me, drunken dreams of zombies and screaming fans filtered with moments of Norman and Andy kissing by the jeep. No, that was real, that wasn’t a dream. But the feeling of a woman behind me, caressing me as I watched them, I knew that wasn’t real. I was smoking a cigarette and leaning back into the woman behind me. Ever since I had met Norman I found that I smoked in my dreams, it was weirdly satisfying. My dream drifted to Norman on my massage table at the new gym and Andy helping me rub him down. Oil flowed and he let out a gentle moan that made we wet with desire. 

Andy rubbed long strokes down his back as I stood at his head and rubbed his shoulders. His hand was on my thigh like it had been that first time we had connected all that time ago. I watched as big hands stroked down over the devil tattoos on his back, down his bare ass and along his thighs. Andy’s hand disappeared from site somewhere along the way and I knew that he was stroking him from some odd position that wasn’t any less sexy. 

“You like watching us, don’t you?” Andy’s voice was curious and it filled my head.

“Can you blame me?” They were too sexy not to be hypnotizing.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a cloudy Saturday morning and I had slept later than usual. There was a glass of water on my side of the bed and two aspirin. I wasn’t sure where Norman was but his big black cat was sleeping on his side of the bed. I didn’t want to get up but the call to the bathroom was stronger than my need to stay in bed. The lighting in there was unforgiving, on my headache and my completion. Though my hangover wasn’t as bad as I might have expected, I knew today was going to be a long day. 

I found Norman at the island in the kitchen Skyping with his son and drinking coffee. I walked past the camera and waved hoping I didn’t look too much a mess. 

“Dad wasn’t kidding when he said you partied hard last night.” Sass all the way from New York City. I stuck my tongue out in response and turned to the stove to boil some water for tea. Norman finished up his call than came up behind me wrapping his arms around me as I opened a new box of tea. 

His mouth was soft on my neck, “How you feeling Holly?” 

I was certain this was the most drunk I had been since I met him, “I’ll live.” I was thankful that the sun wasn’t blaring in through the window like it normally did this time of day. “Sorry I’m hung-over.” 

He laughed, “Nothing to be sorry about. You had a great time last night. We all did.” I actually remembered the entire night till we got in the jeep. Everyone did have a blast, from the cast to the fans and all of the folks that were hanging around. I think I finally felt like I was part of the celebrity scene on some level. 

Norman made me toast as I made a cup of tea. “I have to run to the set for a while. Gotta run that scene with Greg that he isn’t thrilled with, wants to try a few things before Monday.” He had mentioned this to me yesterday. “I told Andy we’d bring dessert so I’ll stop and grab something at that bakery you like.” He was being pretty domestic for a man who was about to go and figure out seven new ways till kill zombies before dinner. He walked me to the sofa with my tea and toast and tucked me in with my cellphone and the romance novel I had been reading. He put on his new favorite trucker hat, found his motorcycle keys and kissed me goodbye.

He was almost out the door when I yelled, “This is why I love you!”

He shouted back, “Mine.” And was out the door. I napped the morning and part of the afternoon away thinking about what I was going to wear to this dinner tonight. I can’t say I believed Andy when he said that the dinner was innocent. But what was I expecting, some crazy night of couples swapping, that didn’t seem right either. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Andy opened the front door with Gael right behind him. They’re a gorgeous couple. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and she was in shorts and a beautiful print top that showed off her cute figure. Her short blond hair framed her face beautifully and once again I felt like the out of place southern girl who didn’t belong with these beautifully-fabulous people. Hugs and kisses all around as we all got reacquainted. I was glad Norman had talked me into capris pants and a button up top as opposed to the skirt I had debated on wearing. He always looked good in his black jeans and t-shrit, sometimes it drove me insane. 

I handed Gael the flowers I picked up and Norman walked the chocolate cake into the kitchen. He had been to their house before, he knew his way around. We sat on the patio for a while talking about lots of little things including my over-indulgence the night before which came up when Gael asked Andy to open the wine and serve it. I politely passed. 

“Are you going to be alright with chicken and veggies, or do you want me to whip up something else?” Gael was sweet to think of my hangover but I really was feeling just fine. I offered to help her finish prepping things in the kitchen as the guys lit up the grill and switched to beer.

She pulled the chicken out of the refrigerator as we chatted. “So how long are the kids in London for?”

“Two more glorious weeks of quiet.” I loved her accent, more defined than Andy’s at this point. “Can I tell you something?” I nodded my head at her question. “You are so good for him, you know that right.” 

I looked out the sliding door, I could see Norman leaning on the half wall while they talked, he was stunning tonight. “He’s good for me too.” I nodded absently. His out of control hair seemed managed tonight, he had skipped the hat and left the sunglasses in the jeep. He had been working out pretty intensely these past weeks and his chest seemed even more defined if that was possible. 

Gael was standing next to me now and we watched them together, Norman never really stilling as he shuffled around the patio space telling a story of some sort. He was full-body story telling now an Andy was fixated on him. His arms extended, his hands annunciating whatever was coming out of his mouth. I figured by some of the motions he was making he was retelling stories from his time at the set today, the scene they had gone over. Andy got up at one point and stepped into Norman, grabbing him by the arm and mocking as if he was going to flip him over his shoulder. He did it twice as if he was trying to show him something. Andy’s hip was against Norman’s crotch, nestled there as he mocked the maneuver.

I realized Gael had stopped breathing. “I know, right?” I didn’t know what else to say. Their relationship was like an elephant in the room. I heard her exhale but neither of us could seem to turn away from their interaction. They had stopped the demonstration but they were still touching. Norman’s hand on Andy’s hip like it was the natural thing on earth. “Are you okay with this?” It wasn’t my place to ask, but it was too late now.

Gael finally composed herself and went back to the center island and drank down the end of her wine. “Are we allowed to talk about this?” 

I turned and faced her nodding my head. 

As she poured herself another glass she just started to talk, “When we were living in London, and his career was on the up, we were mixing with all the big names. Parties every night, premiers in Leicester Square. Woman throwing themselves at him. I was working behind the scenes, no one really knew who I was but Andy was making a name for himself. We ventured into SoHo for drunken nights that lead to crazy sex while we were living the celebrity life.” I was sure this was pre-kids for them. I reached over and poured myself a glass of wine. I tried not to smell it as I sipped it down. “We experimented with other people but it never got as far for him as it did with Norman.” Then she was quiet as she looked out the slider. 

Andy was touching Norman as they talked, I didn’t think they even realized they were doing it. Gael continued on. “He had told me he was curious, about being with a man. But he never wanted to go there, he worried about his reputation, our paparazzi put yours to shame. But here in America. This show in Georgia. It is so isolated, I don’t think he realizes that he’s still a part of the Hollywood scene here.”

I saw Andy check the grill again then look to us. I picked up the plate of chicken and met him at the door. I passed it over then closed the door tight so we could keep talking. “So you’re not mad about it all?” I knew firmly where I stood on the entire Norman / Andy subject. But I couldn’t get a read on her at all. 

She ran her fingers through her short hair and thought about her answer for a minute. “I was shocked, though as I think about it I shouldn’t have been. Japan had been so obvious now that I think back on it all.” I nodded in agreement. “I’m not mad that he did it, but I wish I had been there.” We were both quiet for a minute. “We had shared so much back in London but he hadn’t gone that far. I just feel left out that it happened and I wasn’t there.” She sounded genuinely sad.

She pulled salad out of the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl and a few ingredients as she made a dressing from scratch. “You know, the first time we talked about it I didn’t even know that you had been there.” She looked me hard in the face, I wished my stomach had been up for slamming back that glass of wine, I needed it. 

“I’m sorry Gael.” I wasn’t sure what I was apologizing for but I felt badly. 

She whisked at the dressing in the bowl. “Don’t be. I thought it was interesting more than anything. He was so focused on….” She paused, “screwing Norman that it was as if nothing else had mattered from that weekend.” 

It was hard for me to hear those words, ‘screwing Norman’. He’s mine. He belongs to me, and though I willing share him with Andy, it was hard to hear someone else say those words. 

The slider opened and the guys came into the kitchen. “Y’all lookin’ pretty serious in here.” Norman came up behind me and wrapped himself around me as he pushed my hips into the center island I had been leaning up against. “Oh, feelin’ up to drinkin’ already? Good.” He spied my wine glass.

I watched Andy mimic Norman’s actions with his wife but instead of her being pinned she had spun in his arms and they kissed. We watched as they embraced, sensual and sexy, they were beautiful together and it brought a lightness to the room that our conversation had needed. “Everything in here ready?” Andy broke the kiss and looked at me.

My nipples puckered as I felt Norman’s hand drift under my shirt and his mouth planted itself onto my neck. “Ask the chef, I’ve been no help in here.” 

Gael nodded. “Yes, just need to pull a few things together. Why don’t you all set the table?” She kissed Andy again then they broke apart as Andy grabbed the stack of dishes that were waiting on the counter. 

She had prepped the dishes, silverware and napkins in a pile and Andy was headed for the slider, “Come on lover boy, open the door for me.” Norman finally unwrapped himself from me and headed back out, opening the door for Andy to exit.

The interruption seemed to have been timed perfectly. Gael looked less stern and I had gone from feeling guilty to simply embarrassed by the way my body reacted to Norman’s touch and their display. “You are such a beautiful couple.” There was not denying how sexy they were together, I was sure they had been a paparazzi favorite in Leicester Square, and not simply because she had a famous father and he was a budding actor. 

Gael blushed, “Thank you.” 

We finally sat around the patio table all now with fresh drinks and finished plates of food. Norman had picked out a chocolate cake that we had all devoured. “So how’s it been for you, dating a celebrity?” 

Gael had grown up in a famous household, her father being a rock star, and they guys had both been acting for a huge chunk of their lives, I was that ‘thing that didn’t belong’ in this equation most days. 

“It’s been interesting. I think I’m finally getting the hang of it.” Norman took my hand. “It was hard to start, we actually took some time off in the beginning.” Norman and Andy both laughed. I knew Sean had been privy to the details of my early insanity, I didn’t know Andy had been also. “Okay, I was a complete whack job and I broke up with him, told him to go back to New York and see other people.”

Gael touched my thigh in understanding, “It’s not easy, I know it can be difficult.” 

“But then I made a very rational phone call and we talked it out.” Now I was laughing, it had been far from rational. I had been so hysterical that Norman jumped on a plain to Georgia and we locked ourselves in a hotel room for two days till we worked it all out. 

He squeezed my hand and Gael rubbed my leg as she remarked, “I can’t imagine that dating this one is easy.” 

Norman acted as if he was offended. “I’m a saint.” He rubbed two fingers into his beard. “I showed her to new and exciting things, I made her uproot her quiet life in Georgia to live in New York with me. Hell, I even introduced her to my friends.” 

“And by introduced and means shared me with.” I made air quotes around the words ‘shared me with’. 

Norman got up and took the empty beer bottles off the table, “One. Just one friend.” He was unashamed of it which was good, because I was as well. “Not my fault Sean thinks you’re beautiful.” He went into the kitchen for more beer, mumbling under his breath, “Shit, can you blame me?”

Gael and Andy both looked surprised. I laughed, “Oh, that he kept quiet?” I didn’t know what else to say. 

Her British accent lilted through air, “And how was that?” She was genuinely curious. I wondered if she knew who the Sean was that we were referring to and if she thought he was has good looking as I did.

In a hushed tone to pretend I was keeping my reply just between us girls, “Now that was good.” We both laughed. Surprisingly adventurous sex seemed to be what made me feel equal at the table now. I had guessed they had played a few rounds of couples swapping in their time, but maybe she had never been with two men at once. 

The Georgia sun finally set and the bugs eventually drove us into the house. The conversation moved all around from my work to hers, while the guys had private conversation about show related things, even though we had all vowed we weren’t going to talk about that tonight. 

Norman sat half facing Andy as Andy was telling a story. His hand had slipped from Andy’s muscular shoulder down to his leg and when Andy took his hand, that’s when we stopped our conversation and started to pay attention. They finally noticed us looking and they both pulled apart as if they had been caught doing something wrong. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Gael’s voice sounded excited. She had definitely had more to drink than I had but I couldn’t disagree with her. I loved watching them together. She leaned into me and I wrapped an arm around her as she took my hand. She sank into my hold and I held her close, it had all felt comfortable.

We were all quiet for a while, Norman fidgeting as if that would solve things, the air was thick and I knew Gael wanted to see what I had seen all those months ago. Unspoken conversation passed between the two married people and finally I decided that it was time to move things along. I hated uncomfortable situations, so I made the first move. “Gael…” I waited for her to look at me then I brought my fingers to her chin and I kissed her. She had melted into hold, I felt like it was a safe move to make. When she began to kiss me back I knew I was right. I was grateful I was right. Her kiss was amazing, she had a perfect mouth and she welcomed me to it. I felt her hand at my hip as she turned to embrace me deeper. 

I heard Andy sigh and I resisted looking their way, I wanted this moment to last before whatever was to come changed things. His sigh made Gael kiss deeper and I liked that. We went from sweet to frantic then back to sweet before we broke away and turned to the guys who were now back to touching, Andy with his arm around Norman as they watched us and smirked as we looked their way. 

“Did that break the tension?” I had to say something. 

Norman laughed, “Fuck. Yes.” 

Gael nodded and Andy responded by turning to Norman and pulling him into a kiss. My heart pounded as Norman wrapped his arms around Andy and they began to make out. Fingers in hair and along scruffy necks as they slowly started to connect. Gael’s hold tightened on my hip as she watched, memorized as her husband kissed another man in the middle of their well-manicured living room. I grazed my hand up and down her back and she tipped her head to lean on my shoulder. 

There was no slow speed with these two. They went from zero to sixty in an instant, Norman starting to take off Andy’s shirt never pausing for permission from me or Gael. They were shirtless in minutes and finally Andy stopped to take the temperature in the room. We were all looking at each other and Andy motioned for us to join them. Gael shook her head and held on to me. Apparently we weren’t going anywhere. Norman smiled at me, it was shy and slight but it was there. 

I wasn’t sure where my boldness came from but I ran with it. “You boys do your thing, we’re fine right here.” Gael nodded in agreement and I kissed her cheek as I found the hem of her shirt and slid my hand along her skin.

We had them given the green light and Norman was the first to react. He pushed Andy back onto the sofa and climbed on him, hips to hip as they kissed and bit at each other, there was a sexy, fierceness to them. Gael and I seemed to mindlessly caress each other as we watched. Now from what I had seen at our place all those months ago, Norman had been submissive to Andy but that didn’t seem to play out the same this time. Norman took charge and went for Andy’s jeans. I really didn’t know how far this would go, but I wasn’t going to be the one who stopped it. 

Andy pushed back and moved Norman off of him, getting up off the sofa, he crossed to his wife and in my arms he kissed her. “I love you.” It was quiet and sweet and I felt like I was intruding, but I knew they neither of them noticed I was there at that moment. She said it back than he moved the coffee table from the middle of the space and knelt down in front of Norman. The man that was Mine simply melted into the sofa as he groaned for what was to come. Andy stripped off his boots then started at his belt and jeans. Norman lifted up and Andy exposed him. He didn’t seem to care that he was now the naked one in the room with the raging hard-on. I loved that about him. For someone who was so easily embarrassed, when it came to something like this, he was always comfortable.

Norman was staring at me till, in one quick motion, Andy wrapped his hand around the shaft of Norman’s cock and surrounded him with his mouth. I felt Gael hold her breath as I watched Norman’s face contort in ecstasy. His hands in Andy’s hair as he moaned out a yes. I shifted in my seat so that my mouth could make contact with Gael’s flesh, I needed to feel it. She laced her fingers in mine as she watched her husband give a blowjob. Andy seemed to take a minute to get adjusted to what he was doing but finally found a rhythm and I watched Norman fall in love. I knew every sound and exhale that proved Andy was doing it right. He opened his eyes and looked at us and I felt compelled to put on my own show for him. 

I kissed her neck one more time then began to slide her shirt up. She didn’t resist, even helped as I pulled it over her head and left her sitting in a beautiful bra that made me want to bury my face in her flesh. She finally looked away from the show and kissed me as she worked to move me into the same state of undress. 

“Fuck yeah…” Norman was beginning to get vocal which meant he was in danger of having an orgasm if Andy continued on with what he was doing. I thought he might try and stop Andy, to hold off his orgasm, but he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as he mentally slowed himself. Gael and I began to explore each other but with much less intensity than they had. We were easily distracted by every sound from their side of the room. 

It felt amazing, every moan Norman made just enhanced yhe touch Gael had for me. This was so unlike the night with Jessie at the bed and breakfast. I was enjoying this woman in a very different ways with our side show keeping us engaged. I slid my hand down her stomach and into the front of her shorts, she leaned back, making it easier for me to slide my hand into her panties. My fingers moved along the smooth skin with just a patch of hair then down to her clit which made her legs spread wide. I found her pussy drenched wet and without hesitation I slid two fingers into her. It was her turn to moan. I slowly began to rock as I brought my attention back to the guys. Norman was watching me, licking his bottom lip and keeping Andy’s head at a pace he wanted. 

I teased a question, “You gonna cum baby?” I knew he was in no condition to form a real thought. He just nodded and pressed his head back into the sofa, burring his face in the crook of his arm trying to keep from flying apart. Andy never slowed, he never seemed to let up once he figured out what he was doing. Gael let out soft moans as I rocked my fingers inside of her, not trying to get her off, I simply wanted to be inside her right now. Her hand had found my breast and was rolling my nipple as she watched them, mouth open as she panted. 

We had an interactive voyeuristic show going on that I never could have imagined. I watched Norman’s body tense and he found the strength to mutter, “gonna cum…” He gave Andy warning but he didn’t know how to prepare. Norman’s hips bucked as he pushed deeper into the warm mouth attached to his cock, “Fuck, Andy….” I thought I heard a gagging sound but then it stopped and the head bobbing slowed till I could tell he was just playing with the tip. It made Norman twitch. 

Andy finally moved away and sat half leaning on Norman’s thigh as he looked to Gael. I stopped fingering her and whispered, “Go to him.” I slipped my hand out of her panties and nudged her off the sofa. I wasn’t sure which one needed the aftercare but I was positive one of them did. As she moved Andy met her half way and they wrapped around each other in the middle of the room. I could hear whispered ‘I love you’s’ as they touched, Gael kissing his cheek, not yet making it to his lips. I got up and moved to Norman who opened his arms to me.

We didn’t speak, there was nothing to say. I simply gave him someone to hold in his afterglow as he landed his mouth on my flesh and kissed and licked my skin while we held hands. I tuned out their murmurs giving them privacy as I enjoyed being in my lovers arms. “Mine.” He whispered it in my ear and I smiled. 

We all stayed this way for a while, shifting to get comfortable and my brain raced for what might come next. At one point Norman sucked Gaels flavor off my fingers as he played with my nipples. I was so turned on all I wanted to do was strip and slide onto Norman, but this wasn’t my house or for me, I simply let the ache build between my legs as I slowly stroked my lover stiff again. I watched as Gael finally kissed Andy, sliding her tongue into him. I knew she was finding Norman’s taste there. She tongued deeper and Andy maneuvered to undress her further. Andy had slid his fingers where mine had been and she moaned out as his knowing touch. 

Norman unbuttoned my capris’ and mimicked Andy’s motions as he held me close to him. “Damn, you are so wet.” His mouth against my ear as the tip of his cock began to ooze in my hand. He felt amazing inside me, three fingers working deep. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on my skin as he fingered me. It took me a moment to realize that someone was pulling at my pants and I opened my eyes to see Gael undressing me with Andy behind her. Norman’s free had was to Andy’s shoulder and we were all connected as clothing came off and bodies were being caressed. 

Gael was at my hip now that she had taken my capris off of me and Norman slid his fingers from inside me and offered them to Gael. She licked once the sucked them in. It was small in the scheme of things but it was sexy beyond belief. Though it may have had to do with the fact that Andy was kneeling behind her, stroking himself as he prepped to enter his wife. He rubbed the tip of his cock along her entrance and she pushed back a bit. Like us, there were no condoms, I knew how wonderful it felt and I envied her, stroking Norman harder as I watched her face. 

Andy pushed her against the sofa, pushed her into us and I kissed her while he made love to his wife, sliding in and out slowly, filling her and drawing out. She found my breast and fondled it as we kissed. Then I felt Norman shift and he moved to pull Andy in for a kiss. The moment was intense and there I was, naked in the middle of it. Every adventurous encounter Norman and I had ever shared seemed to have led us to this moment and I was grateful for all of it. 

“Stop.” Her voice broke the moment, “Andy, stop.” The kissing stopped, he drew himself out of his wife and they looked at each other. She still held my breast and my hand was in her hair but we all froze. “You two. I want to see you two.” She looked at Norman. “I want to see Andy fuck you.” I didn’t think words like that would ever come out of her British mouth. I couldn’t see his face, but I felt his body slump as he nodded, he needed it too. 

We all moved to reposition and I wasn’t sure where us women would end up in this but as I waited I was greeted with a deep sensual kiss from Andy. Both his hands at my throat as he pressed his lips to mine. We had kissed before but it was nothing like this, I felt his beard scratch at my face and I opened my mouth to take in his tongue. It took my breath away and I wanted more, but that wasn’t for now, maybe not at all tonight. Gael had stepped back and watched and a blush covered my skin as I realized I was kissing another woman’s husband. 

Norman broke in and took Andy from me. He had gotten so good as suppressing his bisexual side that when opportunity presented itself he didn’t let it slip away. They stood naked, kissing and rubbing their cocks together. Gael and I stood off to the side touching and mesmerized.

“Holly,” Andy’s voice surprised me. “I didn’t lie to you in the bar. There was no ulterior motive for dinner tonight.” I laughed, I remembered that drunken comment I had made. “But I did have a fantasy.” I nodded. “Will you go down on my wife while I’m with this one?” He stroked Norman’s shaft as he said it. 

I smiled, “If she’ll have me.” Gael kissed me in reply and I knew she would. I was excited to taste her. Andy moved us all where he wanted us. Gael sitting on the sofa with me kneeling between her legs. Norman was next to me on his knees as Andy came up behind him.

She settled back into the sofa making sure she could see everything that was happening. I spread her legs wide, I hadn’t realized till that moment how hungry I was for sex, this whole scene had me eager. She opened wide for me and I was sure she wasn’t paying attention to me till I ran my fingers down her lower lips and started to explore her body. She was in amazing shape; she obviously worked out more than I ever did. I let go of the fact that I wasn’t comfortable with my body in this room full of beautiful people. I watched her face as I brought mine closer to her sex, she wasn’t sure where to let her eyes settle but once my tongue made contact she seemed to be glued to me. Wrapping her fingers in my hair she pushed her pelvis to make more contact with my mouth and I instinctively snaked my arms around her thighs to pull her close. 

Norman’s face was pressed down on the seat of the sofa and he watched me as he waited for Andy, his eyes were already beginning to glaze over. Andy was prepping him, spit and fingers as he started to work his way into my lover’s body. I didn’t see most of it but I listened as the moans from Gael and Norman competed. It was a lovely sound. Gael’s body flushed and flowed around me as I feasted between her legs. 

I heard Norman inhale as I felt his hand reach for mine. Andy groaned out and Gael wrapped a leg around me. I held his hand tight as she and I drew away from Gael to watch the sex happen. It was far from love making but fucking didn’t seem like the right word either. My fingers lingered inside her as Andy gripped his hips tight and thrust deep inside Norman. It was as beautiful as it had been in New York but this time I was right there, inches from them both as they shared this. In New York Andy had seemed lost in his own world but here he was focused on his wife. The dynamic of it all was intense. As Norman relaxed to the assault I went back to Gael, I had a desire to make her orgasm and she didn’t seem to mind my plan. I’m not sure how long this all went on but after Gael came we stayed wrapped together as they guys continued on. Norman had long since let go of my hand and Andy zoned in and out of awareness of all of us. 

Andy was going to leave a bruise on Norman’s hip as he dug hard moving toward his climax. I wanted to reach out and hold Norman but there was no place for either of us women in this moment. Andy fucked him hard and Norman took every bit of it as if he needed it like oxygen. The climax rocked them both and when he was done he leaned forward resting his bearded face on Norman’s sweaty tattooed back. The room was filled with panting from everyone and Gael finally relaxed back into the sofa. She was satisfied with what she had seen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“You sure you don’t mind us staying?” I was standing in the doorway to the guest room, Norman was fresh out of the shower. 

Gael hugged me, “We want you to stay, it’s late. Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” I kissed her goodnight, and the guys joined us in the door way. Andy kissed me as Norman kissed Gael then the guys simply hugged. We watched them walk down the hall holding hands then we closed our door and got comfortable in the guest bed. 

I knew he was tired but I was still buzzing with energy. It had all been too much. I slipped off the T-shirt I had borrowed from Andy and lay naked next to Norman’s hot, bare flesh. We kissed a while and it just stirred the desire in me. 

“You two are beautiful together.” He kissed my temple as he lazed his fingers on my skin. His boyish tone made me blush. “I didn’t think the night was going to go this way.”

I wasn’t sure if it could have gone any other way. “What did you think was going to happen?”

He twirled my hair around his finger as I started to play with his cock. “I kinda thought I might have kissed him on the way out. That’s all. Are you sure you’re okay with this.”

“I don’t know what ‘this’ is. But I’m fine with what happened tonight. And I think Andy and Gael really needed this.” His cock was slowly coming back to life though I didn’t think he was up for more sex. I squinted my eyes and asked my next question shyly. “Did it hurt?” I hadn’t asked him last time.

Norman blushed a bit this time, “Does it hurt when I fuck you in the ass?” I loved this bluntness.

I kissed him, “Only till it starts to feel really good.” 

He buried my face to his chest, “Well there you go.” As if I should have known the answer to the question. 

It started as faint moaning in the distance, then it quickly turned to bed creaking and screams. There was no doubt that they were having sex, it made me wet to listen to them and the voyeur in Norman was turned on too. 

“You know Holly, I noticed you were the only one who didn’t get off tonight.” He was already rolling on top of me. His voice got sweet and serious, “I want to make love to you.” I nodded as my breath caught. He pressed into me and we kissed. “I love that you’re mine.” 

“Yours always.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke to Andy in our room, he was waking Norman, “Come one lover boy, let’s go make breakfast.” He was whispering but it still woke me. I smiled at him and he leaned across Norman’s naked body and kissed me. “Morning Holly.” 

Andy handed Norman his jeans and t-shirt and waited till he got up out of bed, “Can I piss first?” It’s not that Norman wasn’t a morning person, he just preferred to wake to sex as opposed to making breakfast. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” Andy walked out of the room as Gael walked in, she was naked.

Norman said good morning to her and followed Andy out of the room as he buttoned his jeans. He was adorable, his dark wispy hair in every direction contrasting Andy’s showered and dressed state of being. 

The clock read 9:38, I can’t remember the last time I had stayed in bed so late. Gael crossed the room and I lifted the blanket for her to join me. “Andy wants to make a big American breakfast and I wasn’t ready to get up yet.” 

She snuggled her naked body to mine and I wrapped my arms around her. We listened to them banging around in the kitchen for a while.

“You feeling better about things now?” Now that she had witnessed them together.

She nodded.

“So where does this leave us all?” My brain had gone from one end of the spectrum to the other. Was this a onetime thing, was it going to get more involved, was this now an open door for the guys to hook up? I had no idea what anyone was thinking.

Gael rolled to me, “They will be forever clingy.” That was one word for it. “But I can’t live like this.” I understood. She brushed my cheek, “I loved being with you, but I can’t do that all the time, it’s not me.” I agreed. 

I interjected a thought, “So maybe we let it simmer and sometimes when it comes to a boil we all enjoy the night?” That’s how we had gotten here. 

She smiled. “May I ask something?” I nodded this time. “If it ever boils over again, might I…” She didn’t finish the thought

I filled in the blanks. “You want some time with Norman?” I wasn’t sure how much they connected but I had a feeling there was something there.

“Can you blame me?” We both laughed as the smell of bacon wafted into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Erika on FF, for helping me get the London/Hollywood stuff right.
> 
> I always appreciate your comments and reviews. They are like hugs that keep my stories moving along!


End file.
